Bishōnen
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: No sabia que era peor, si haber sido salvado por su Natsu-san, el estar anteponiendo ese su cuando pensaba en su Natsu-san o el haber entendido lo que acababa de insinuar su ídolo mientras lo veía rodeado por un marco de rosas. *Nating* *BL*


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima, sino ya habría hecho de Sting y Natsu lo que Kubo hizo con Soi-fong y Yoruichi xD

**Extensión: **1071 palabras.

**Pairing: **Natsu/Sting.

**Notas: **¡Yay! Mi primer yaoi en Fairy Tail. Pese a lo que me gusta el genero de este fandom no me nace nada, quizás a falta de buenos fics, pero como justamente está pareja si los tiene me nació un fic de ellos, aunque sea tan poca cosa.

**Referencias: **Bishōnen es un concepto estético japonés del hombre hermoso, joven e ideal, definición sacada de Wikipedia. El fic es algo parodia al típico Bishōnen que muestran en las series, ese al que le ponen fondo de rosas, pestañas largas, brillos alrededor y todas esas cosas.

En fin, los dejos con el fic.

**.**

* * *

**Bishōnen****.**

Sting era el nuevo maestro de Sabertooth y como tal tenía una gran cantidad de obligaciones de las que antes carecía. Eso casi impedía que pudiese realizar misiones, casi, porque teniendo tan buenos compañeros, más o menos, podía salir de vez en cuando mientras los demás lo aligeraban un poco de tanto trabajo. Y era un detalle que agradecía, hasta ese día.

No le molestaba hacer misiones con Rogue, por supuesto que no, eran compañeros después de todo. Pero si iba a acabar rodando cuesta abajo por culpa de un ataque enemigo y su buen compañero no iba a hacer nada por ayudarlo, si simplemente continuaría luchando contra los magos oscuros a los que se enfrentaban pasando totalmente por alto que su maestro se encontraba rodando, entonces no le agradaba tanto hacer misiones con el mago de sombras.

Tampoco le molestaba ir siempre en compañía de Lector, era su gran amigo, lo daría todo por él. Pero si el pequeño Exceed iba a estar demasiado ocupado haciendo quien sabe que mierda como para ayudarlo mientras, como ya había dicho, el rodaba por una maldita cuesta, entonces si le molestaba un poco ir con su compañero Exceed y que este lo pasara totalmente por alto.

Y todo empeoraba si se había distraído por haber creído ver al grupo de Natsu-san cerca. Y pensar más de la cuenta en si eran ellos o no, tomando en consideración que estaba en medio de una batalla, le había llevado a encontrarse rodando y rodando por la puta cuesta de una puta montaña mientras sus putos acompañantes pasaban por alto la puta situación en la que se encontraba por culpa de un puto ataque enemigo.

Y ciertamente no sirve tratar de tranquilizarse si llegas abajo y descubres que efectivamente el grupo de Natsu-san anda por ahí, principalmente porque es este quien te atrapa. Si, el Dragon Slayer de fuego era quien le había evitado la caída, tomándolo suavemente como si se tratase de una puta damisela en apuros y evitándole la caída. Y si lo que veía alrededor de su Natsu-san era efectivamente un fondo de rosas, podía asegurar que su orgullo estaba por los suelos.

–¿Estás bien? –Pregunto el Dragneel una vez se quedo quieto, para luego poner una expresión de sorpresa–. Yo te conozco.

–Que sorpresa Natsu-san –Una muy indeseada sorpresa.

Su salvador lo deposito en el suelo, antes de reír despreocupadamente.

–¿Que hacías rodando por la montaña? –Le pregunto con una sonrisa.

–Inconvenientes en mi misión, solo eso –No quería ir en contra de su salvador, por extraño y estúpido que sonara aquello, pero había sido una pregunta un tanto tonta.

–¿Misión? –La Scarlet se acerco a ellos, seguida del resto del grupo.

–Sí, nos encargábamos de unos magos oscuros, aunque Rogue ya debe haber terminado.

–Entiendo –La pelirroja lo miro, notando sus ropas sucias y rasgadas– por lo visto tuviste percances.

–Más o menos –No habría sido así si lo hubieran ayudado, aunque fuera un poco, en lugar de dejarlo rodando montaña abajo.

–Que bueno que estuve ahí para atajarte.

–Claro Natsu-san –A él no le parecía algo tan bueno.

–¡Sting-kun!

Voltearon ante el grito, encontrándose con el grupo que acompañaba al Eucliffe bajando la montaña, Lector lo hacia volando y Rogue era cargado por Frosh.

–¿Estás bien Sting-kun? –Pregunto el Exceed una vez llego donde su compañero.

–Claro, porque habría de estar mal.

–Rodaste montaña abajo –Dijo Rogue.

Que lindo detalle, se dio cuenta, ya era hora.

–Lo había olvidado, y pensé que ustedes también ya que no se molestaron en ayudarme.

El mago de sombras enarco una ceja.

–Tampoco es como si te fueras a morir, ni que hubieras caído tanto.

Por supuesto que no, solo fueron unos cuantos metros, nada realmente importante. Ojala a la próxima fuera el que cayera fuera el azabache, así vería que tal es rodar y rodar cuesta abajo.

–Bien, ya acabamos la misión, regresemos Sting –Definitivamente iba a pensarlo mejor la próxima vez que tomara una misión con el Cheney, fue lo que pensó al oírlo decir eso–, venga, vayámonos.

Claro, sigamos ignorando el hecho de que rodó montaña abajo y vayámonos como si nada.

–Deberías ser más cuidadoso, no vaya a ser que te pase de nuevo.

Volteo hacia el Dragneel al oír su comentario, igual que la Heartfilia, fue esta la que habló.

–No eres el más indicado para decirlo Natsu.

–¿Que quieres decir Lucy?

–No es obvio flamita.

–Cállate idiota.

Sting parpadeo, ignorando la conversación y tratando de quitar ese maldito fondo de flores que rodeaba a su Natsu-san, pero no lo conseguía. Esperen un momento, acababa de insinuar que era su Natsu-san... lo había hecho de nuevo, ¿verdad?

Joder, debía de haberse fumado algo bueno, no le estaba funcionando bien el cerebro.

–¿Que te pasa Sting-kun?

–Estás raro.

–Frosh piensa lo mismo.

Podrían callarse, estaba tratando de quitar el maldito fondo de rosas y dejar de ver tan largas las pestañas de su Natsu-san y tratando de no anteponer ese su cada vez que pensaba en su Natsu-san, ya que comenzaba a ser un problema.

–Quizás le afecto el golpe –Comento la maga de armadura al ver que el mago rubio no reaccionaba ante los comentarios de sus compañeros.

–Pero si no se golpeo contra el piso Erza, lo atrape antes de que cayera.

–Quizás fuiste tú cuando lo atajaste, eres algo bruto flamita.

Genial, para empeorarlo estaba pareciendo retardado.

–Estoy bien –Dijo con cansancio, no podía ni pensar tranquilo.

–Podría ser que lo haya tomado con mucha brusquedad –Comento el de cabellos rosados.

–Dije que estoy...

–Al menos fuiste tú el que lo encontró Natsu –Lo interrumpió la maga estelar –, si no lo hubieras atrapado pudo haber sido encontrado por algún maleante degenerado mientras él estaba débil por el golpe contra el suelo, el maleante podría haberlo violado... –La suposición de la rubia seguía mientras todos volteaban a verla extrañados, vaya imaginación más rara tenía –. Por lo que, es bueno que tu lo hayas encontrado Natsu y no algún grupo extraño que haya querido violarlo.

Y él se preocupaba por un insignificante marco de flores, la extraña versión de los posibles hechos por parte de la maga de Fairy Tail era aun más preocupante.

–¡Oye! –El mago de fuego no tardo en replicar lo dicho por su compañera –. ¿Por que me excluyes de ese grupo?

Definitivamente, le hubiera gustado que la Heartfilia no hubiera dicho aquello, que su Natsu-san no hubiera insinuado aquello y que él no hubiera entendido absolutamente nada. Lamentablemente la chica si dijo aquello, el Dragneel si insinuó aquello y el ciertamente si entendió a lo que se refería.

Realmente el marco de rosas, las largas pestañas y los brillos que veía alrededor de su ídolo eran lo de menos, su preocupación debería recaer en otra cosa. Extrañamente no era precisamente preocupación lo que sentía en esos momentos, a menos que expectación y preocupación fueran sinónimos.

¿Lo eran? ¿Verdad?

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos.**

**Bye's.**


End file.
